(I've Had) The Time of My Life
(I've Had) The Time of My Life is song sung by Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren. It is sung in the episode Coney Island - The Musical! Lyrics *'Nikko': ♪Now I've had the time of my life No, I've never felt like this before Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you♪ *'Carlee': ♪Cause I've had the time of my life And I owe it all to you♪ *'Nikko': ♪I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone to stand by me♪ *'Carlee': ♪We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy♪ *'Carlee and Nikko': ♪Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Carlee:Oh) *'Nikko': ♪Just remember♪ *'Carlee with Noelle and Caren': ♪You're the one thing♪ *'Nikko with Pedro and Roberto': ♪I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)♪ *'Carlee with Noelle and Caren': ♪So I'll tell you something♪ *'Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren': ♪I've had the time of my life (No, I've) never felt this way before Never felt this way Yes, I swear, it's the truth (And I) owe it all to you♪ *'Nikko': ♪Hey, baby♪ *'Carlee': ♪Hey, baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know♪ *'Nikko with Pedro and Roberto': ♪So we'll (just let it go) (Don't be afraid to lose control) No♪ *'Carlee with Noelle and Caren': ♪Yes I know what's on your mind When you say ("Stay with me tonight")♪ *'Nikko with Pedro and Roberto': ♪Stay with me Just remember (You're the one thing)♪ *'Carlee with Noelle and Caren': ♪I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)♪ *'Nikko with Pedro and Roberto': ♪So I'll tell you something♪ *'Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee and Caren': ♪This could be love (This could be love) Because I've had the time of my life (Yeah, yeah) (No, I've) never felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, It's the truth (And I) owe it all to you Cause I've (I've) (Had) the time of my life (Yeah-ah!) (And I've) searched through every open door (Every open door) Til I found the truth (It's the truth) (And I) owe it all to you Now I've (I've) Had the time of my life No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear, it's the truth And I owe it all to you (Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah) I've I've had) the time of my life (Of my life) (No, I've) never felt this way before (Never felt this way) Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear) It's the truth (It's the truth) (And I) (Owe it all to you) Cause I've had the time of my life (Had the time of my life) (And I've) (Searched through every open door) (Every open door) Til I found (Til I found) The truth (The truth) And I owe it all to (you) Oh woah-oh-oh-woah♪ *'Nikko (Carlee)': ♪Now I've (I've) Had♪ *'Carlee and Nikko': ♪The time of my life♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited